A Friend Like You
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Teman sebangku bermasalah ? Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke sebagai teman sebangkunya. Tapi jangan salah, Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama setelah dijahili Naruto beberapa kali ! [NarutoxSasuke/Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto/Don't like ? Don't read./RnR ?]


Yoroshiku, minna-san !

Kitahara Yuuko desu ! Saya anak baru di fandom ini w) *lambai-lambai*

Selamat membaca _fiction_ ini~

.

.

A Friend Like You

.

.

Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMP Sakuragami.

Uzumaki Naruto –siswa baru yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir dan akhirnya mematung di gerbang sekolah itu menghela nafas panjang, "Aku belum mengenal siapapun di sekolah baruku ini," gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ujung matanya melirik sesuatu –seorang siswa baru sepertinya yang sedang menyendiri duduk di bangku depan sekolah sambil membaca sebuah novel tebal.

"..bagaimana, ya ? Aku ajak dia kenalan.. Atau..," Naruto mulai berpikir, mencari-cari alasan untuk gengsi mengajak orang lain berkenalan, tapi toh akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya juga.

"Hei, kau murid baru, ya ? Kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya gugup sambil memasang senyum aneh saat tiba di hadapan orang itu.

"Aku tahu kau, siswa baru yang terlambat saat upacara penerimaan tadi," timpalnya dengan nada datar dan ekspresi meledek, tapi pandangannya tidak berpindah dari buku yang ia baca.

"_..sialan,"_ umpat Naruto dalam hati, ingin sekali ia menghantam kepala orang itu dengan kepalanya sendiri, tapi untuk apa ? Ia sendiri juga akan merasa kesakitan.

"U-uhm.. Y-yah, jam wekerku rusak karena terjatuh kemarin," ujarnya berbohong, "Jadi.. Namamu siapa ? Ayo, kita berteman.. Meskipun kesan pertamamu menyebalkan sekali, sih..," kalimat yang terakhir itu ia katakan dengan sangat pelan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang bangun kesiangan dan datang telat.."

Hening seketika.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto, menandakan kekesalannya di ambang batas. Orang bernama Sasuke itu membuatnya naik darah seketika.

"Sok sekali kauuu !" Naruto menumpangkan kakinya pada bangku tempat Sasuke duduk dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya hingga jari telunjuknya hampir mengenai hidung Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku mau pulang," Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menenteng buku novelnya.

"..cih, apa-apaan, sih ?" Naruto menggerutu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

.

Esok harinya adalah kegiatan pembagian kelas dan teman sebangku.

Naruto dengan bersemangatnya datang ke sekolah cukup pagi. Ia tidak ingin terlambat dan diledek oleh orang lain lagi, terutama Sasuke.

"Ah, kelas 1-3..," gumam Naruto saat melihat pampangan kertas bertuliskan "PEMBAGIAN KELAS" di papan pengumuman tengah lapang.

"Jadi aku sekelas denganmu ? Huh.."

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara dari arah sebelah kanannya.

"..WUAAA ! Sa-Sasuke..," Naruto terlonjak kaget dan menatap sinis kepadanya secara instan.

"Lihat, namaku juga tertera di sana, kau tidak bisa baca, ya ?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendengus, "Ekspresi kagetmu berlebihan," ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun.

"..kuhajar kau suatu saat nanti," Naruto mengatupkan giginya karena gemas bercampur kesal dengan sifat Sasuke itu, "Gyaaah ! Aku lupa ! Sekarang 'kan aku harus ke kelas untuk pembagian teman sebangkuuu !" Naruto menjitak kepalanya sendiri dan berlari luntang-lantung ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai kedua.

.

.

"Yah.. Salam kenal semuanya.. Namaku Kakashi Hatake, kalian boleh memanggilku "Sensei" saja, atau "Kakashi-sensei" atau "Hatake-sensei" terserah, aku tidak peduli..," ujar wali kelas 1-3 itu sambil duduk bertumpang kaki pada meja, ekpresinya tidak bersemangat, dan wajahnya tertutup sebuah buku yang sedang ia baca, sepertinya buku dewasa.

"Tadi malam aku sudah mengatur bangku kalian sesukaku.. Jadi, jangan protes, anggap saja kalian dan teman sebangku kalian itu sudah ketentuan takdir..," lanjutnya acuh.

Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangan, "A-anu ! Sensei, aku ingin duduk di bangku paling bela-"

"Berisik, anak baru jangan banyak permintaan.."

Naruto kembali duduk di bangku sementaranya sambil memasang wajah cemberut seketika.

"Nah, kita mulai dari jajaran depan.. Bangku paling kanan.. Sasuke Uchiha dan teman sebangkunya.. Uhm.. Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Haa ?! Aku tidak mau sebangku dengan orang sok itu !" Naruto kali ini tidak hanya bangkit berdiri, tapi juga menggebrak meja sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan protes," Kakashi memasang _death glare_ dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk secepatnya pindah ke bangku yang ditentukan.

"..kenapa harus aku yang sebangku dengan orang ini ? Huh," gumam Sasuke.

"Oi, jangan salah paham, aku juga tak mau sebangku denganmu," Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil menyipitkan mata, _"Kau itu.. menyebalkan sekali,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Jam istirahat hari itu Naruto pergunakan untuk menelusuri seisi sekolah. Tepatnya, untuk mencari letak kantin dimana ia bisa membeli ramen.

"Semoga ramen di sekolah ini enak sekali, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku ingin secepatnya pindah sekolah, ditambah lagi oleh Sasuke menyebalkan itu," Naruto berjalan ke belakang sekolah.

Tapi yang ia temukan bukanlah kantin dengan ramen yang enak, tapi Sasuke yang tengah tertidur sambil bersandar di bawah pohon sakura, ia menggenggam novel roman tebal berjilid merah muda.

Naruto terkikik, "Pfftt.. Kukira ia sebegitu _cool_ nya sampai berani sok padaku, tapi ternyata melankolis.. Baca novel roman segala..," Naruto berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah spidol merah.

"_Nah, rasakan pembalasanku !"_ Pekiknya dalam hati sambil membuka tutup spidol dan mulai mencorat-coret wajah Sasuke dengan gambar-gambar aneh –mulai dari gambar spiral di kedua pipinya, sampai gambar wajah seekor babi di dahinya.

Setelah puas memenuhi wajah Sasuke dengan gambar, Naruto menempelkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan "Si Melankolis Tukang Tidur" di belakang punggung Sasuke dengan susah payah.

"Kalau begini, aku puas !" Naruto pun pergi menjauh sambil bersiul-siul riang, merasakan balas dendam kekesalannya sudah terbalaskan.

.

.

"..ada apa dengan wajahmu ?" Tanya semua orang saat melihat Sasuke yang baru saja kembali ke kelas.

"Memang wajahku kenapa ?" Sasuke meraba-raba wajahnya dan menyeringai sebal saat melihat noda merah di jari-jarinya, "Naruto sialan..," pikirnya.

Sasuke pun secepat mungkin berlari ke WC untuk mencuci wajahnya, ia belum menyadari satu kejahilan lagi dari Naruto.

Setelah keluar WC, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"..konnichiwa, Sensei," sapanya acuh tak acuh tanpa menatap wajah Kakashi.

"Pfft.. Konnichiwa juga, Si Melankolis Tukang Tidur," Kakashi membaca tulisan di belakang punggung Sasuke sambil memasang ekpresi meledek.

"Brengsek !" Sasuke langsung meraba-raba punggungnya dan mencabut tulisan itu, "Niat sekali, sih, Naruto Bodoh itu," ucapnya sambil membuang kertas yang sudah ia sobek-sobek.

Tapi sebenarnya ia agak malu juga karena ketahuan tidur dan membaca novel roman oleh Naruto.

.

.

"Puas dengan kejahilanmu ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar begitu melihat Naruto duduk di bangkunya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku puaaas sekali !" Jawab Naruto tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Sasuke menghela nafas pendek dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memanggil Naruto dari luar kelas.

"Oi, Naruto ! Kepala sekolah memanggilmu, katanya kau belum mengumpulkan semua data diri !"

"Ah, aku lupaaa, sial !" Naruto langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Seketika Sasuke mendapat ide untuk kembali membalaskan kejahilan Naruto.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu ?" Kali ini Naruto yang kebingungan karena melihat Sasuke tersenyum sumringah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pendek.

"Firasat buruk..," batin Naruto memberikan kode, ia pun duduk kembali di bangkunya saat Kakashi masuk untuk membagikan angket.

"Oh, iya.. Naruto, ini ada surat pelanggaran terlambatmu saat upacara kemarin, Kepala Sekolah bilang ia lupa memberikannya padamu tadi," Kakashi mengacungkan sebuah surat, "Ayo, ambil kemari..".

Naruto mecoba berdiri, tapi..

"U-ung.. K-kok ?"

"Ada apa ?" Kakashi kebingungan melihat Naruto tidak berdiri juga, "Ayo, ambil suratmu !" Ulangnya.

"Ne-nempel.."

"NARUTO AMBIL SURATMU !"

"SI-SIAAAP !"

BREEEKK !

Saat Naruto memaksakan berdiri, celananya bolong seketika karena sebagian menempel di kursi.

"..hah..," semua orang di kelas terpaku pada celana Naruto, kecuali Sasuke yang menahan rasa ingin tertawanya dengan membungkam mulut dengan buku.

"..sasuke..," Naruto menatap teman sebangkunya itu dengan wajah ingin memutilasinya dengan penggaris kalau bisa sekarang juga.

"Huh, kutunggu balas dendammu lagi..," timpal Sasuke sambil tersenyum meledek.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Yap, segini dulu, _chapter _dua mungkin agak lama, persiapan UN menungguku.. *nangis* /nak

Jaa, terimakasih sudah membacaaa~


End file.
